Various aspects of the present invention relate generally to athletics and specifically to safety and identification in sporting events and exercise.
People enjoy playing sports and exercising. In many instances a sport requires players to divide up into two or more teams. As such, jerseys are assigned to separate teams to distinguish one team from another, or one team may play with a shirt on, while the other team plays shirtless.